Miraculous: Life in Paris
by book.nerd.fangirl.2017
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is literally falling for Adrien Agreste, but what happens when they mistake each other for their superhero counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my wonderful readers! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. Please don't swear in the comments and please use constructive criticism to tell me what you think of my work. currently this is a two-shot told in Marinette's and Adrien's point of view but I might add on to it later. This chapter is in Marinette's point of view so enjoy!**

 **\- Emmy**

 **P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

Marinette's POV

It was a bright sunny day in Paris. There were no clouds in the sky, the birds were singing and a gentle breeze was blowing. The tranquility was shattered by the loud ringing of a school bell. Teenagers flooded the hallways of Collège Françoise Dupont, racing outside. Marinette sighed. Her day had been long so she was relieved that it was Friday.

"Marinette! Wait up!"

Marinette turned around and saw Alya running up to her. She was dodging students, her reddish brown hair flying behind her.

"Marinette! Adrien is going to the park for a photo shoot! Do you want to go see him later?"

"Really?!" Said Marinette, her eyes widening in surprise. "Sure! That sounds like fun!"

Marinette and Alya continued talking as they walked toward the exit. Suddenly someone tapped Marinette on the shoulder. She spun around only to trip over her feet, run into the person behind her, and fall.

"Are you okay?"

Marinette looked up and realized that she had just run into Adrien. Her face grew hot and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" asked Adrien, his emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. S-sorry." She said as Adrien reached out, took her hand, and helped her up.

"Hi Adrien! Hi Nino!" Alya said. "How are you guys?"

"Good." Both of the boys responded, almost in unison.

"Hey Alya, me and my bud Adrien are going to a movie after his photo shoot. Do you two want to come?" Nino said, his cheeks taking on a light shade of pink.

"Sure! Can we meet you guys in the park at 5:30? We can go to Marinette house for dinner."

"Yeah! That's perfect! See you then!" Adrien said.

As they walked away, Alya turned to face Marinette, whose face was bright red with a dreamy expression.

"Girl, get your act together! We are going to the movies with Adrien!"

"Huh?" Marinette said, staring off into space, dreaming of Adrien. "Wait what!?"

"Marinette! Pay attention! I need to go. See you at 5:30!" Alya said. Then she turned, waved, and walked away.

Marinette stood on the steps leading up to the leading up to the school, gaping at the spot where Alya stood. She heard two steps of footsteps come and stop behind her. Marinette turned around to see none other than Chloe and Sabrina.

"Well, well, well. Marinette. Did your only friend leave you?" Chloe said in a snobby voice. "Well move along. Nobody wants you here Marinette. Go cry to your mommy and don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Chloe walked away, head held high, as Sabrina scurried after her. Marinette turned away from her, sighed, and started walking home. Chloe could be so rude. As Marinette walked into the bakery, she closed the door harder than she meant to, causing her parents to jump.

"Hi Mari. How was your day?"

"It was fine Maman. Can a few friends come here for dinner and then can we go see a movie?"

"Sure honey. What time will you leave?"

"About 5:30."

"Okay. Just be back by about 10:00. Since it's Friday, we won't mind if you're back a little later than that."

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!"

Marinette grabbed a few macaroons from a rack and ran to her room. She collapsed on her bed and opened her purse. Tiki, her kwami, flew out of her purse.

"Tiki! I am going to a movie with Adrien! What am i going to do?"

"Just Be yourself! And try not to stutter."

"Thanks Tiki."

Marinette opened her closet and started rummaging through it, looking through it for the perfect outfit. She settled on a red shirt with big black polka-dots and cute black jean shorts. She decided to try something different so she pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head and tied a red ribbon around it. She also found a small purse that she had designed to look like Ladybug's in case, she put a few cookies in it for Tiki. She looked at her watch. It was already 5:15!

Maybe some of Ladybug's luck will rub off on me, she thought as she walked down the stairs, out of the bakery, across the street, and into the park. She saw an empty bench under the shade of two giant oak trees, walked over to it, and sat down. She glanced around. Spotting nothing out of the ordinary, she allowed herself to relax. She pulled her phone out of her purse and read a text from Alya. Then she looked at her watch. She facepalmed and groaned. She was 15 minutes early! Suddenly, Marinette heard a soft thud. She spared a glance at the other side of the bench, only to see a figure clad in black with blonde hair.

"Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

The figure turned his head toward her and she instantly felt her face turn hot.

"A-a-adrien?"

"Yes m'lady?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed part 1! Now here is part 2...**

Adrien's POV

When Adrien got up that morning, he knew it was going to be a good day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Plagg (his kwami) was quietly eating camembert in the corner of his room. The school day went by quickly and before he knew it, the day was over. As students flooded the hallway, he met Nino outside the classroom.

"Hey Nino."

"Hey dude."

"Have you asked Alya out on a date yet?"

"No. I will later. Can you come with me? You know, for support and stuff. You can bring Marinette."

Adrien considered this for a minute before saying, "Sure. If it makes you feel better Nino."

"Thanks dude. There they are now!"

Adrien looked where Nino was pointing and saw Marinette and Alya walking up ahead. Marinette seemed excited about something that Alya said. Adrien and Nino walked up to them and Adrien tapped Marinette on the shoulder. Then she spun around, tripped, and ran into him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He saw Marinette looked up and he saw her face basically turn bright red.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, trying not to laugh.

 _Man, she was cute!_

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. S-sorry." She said, stuttering.

Adrien took her hand and helped her up.

He heard Alya say, "Hi Adrien! Hi Nino! How are you guys?"

He and Nino responded, saying "Good.", almost in unison.

Then Nino said, "Hey Alya, me and my bud Adrien are going to a movie after his photo shoot. Do you two want to come?"

"Sure! Can we meet you guys in the park at 5:30? We can go to Marinette's house for dinner."

Adrien glanced at Nino who gave a small nod.

"Yeah! That's perfect! See you then!"

Alya and Marinette turned and walked away. Marinette was distracted by something and her face was still red.

Then Nino turned to Adrien and said, "Hey thanks man. I gotta bounce. See you later dude."

Adrien and Nino went their separate ways. Adrien walked toward the Gorilla who was standing by his limo. He took a look around and saw Chloe running down the steps.

"Adrikins!" she screeched, Sabrina running after her.

Adrien quickly got in the car and they drove off, just in time. He let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, they arrived at the park for his photo shoot. Time couldn't pass quickly enough. After the photo shoot he rushed home. Plagg flew out of his jacket when he threw it on the couch in his room.

"Hey kid! Just for that you owe me some camembert!"

"Sure Plagg. I have some in my desk."

As Plagg floated over to his desk, Adrien walked over to his closet. He opened the door and was greeted by a small army of clothes (thanks dad!). Hurriedly he picked out some black jeans, black converse, and a black shirt with a neon green paw print on it. In his hast, he grabbed a black hoodie with a matching neon green paw print on it. He glanced at the time. He then grabbed a struggling Plagg (who was only subdued with another wedge of camembert) and went outside. He walked to the park and granted at his watch again. It was 5:15.

 _Well,_ he thought, _it didn't hurt to be a little early._

Adrien glanced around, hoping that there wouldn't be an akuma. His eyes rested on a girl clad in red and black. Her hair was pulled into a bun, but other than that she looked just like his purr-incess. She was doing something on her phone when he heard saw her facepalm, groan, and go back to doing something on her phone. He walked up to the bench and sat down, hoping that she didn't mind.

Suddenly Adrien heard the girl say. "Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?"

He turned toward her and heard a strangled gasp before she said, "A-a-adrien?".

Adrien said, "Yes m'lady?" and then he realized that he wasn't talking to Ladybug.

 _Oops!_ He thought. _That's Marinette!_


End file.
